


Harder to Hide

by apositivedayview (fullbrightness)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, but I love this pairing, i'm better with drabbles and short things, might make this a full fic idk yet, we'll see!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/apositivedayview
Summary: Consider this: Evie's feelings.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Harder to Hide

It’s becoming _**obvious**_. Or maybe she’s just **paranoid**. The little glimpses of his shirt rising up when he plays tourney. The way his hair sticks to his face when he gets all sweaty, something that would normally _disgust_ the princess, is instead making her feel **attracted**. This is wrong, so wrong.

 _He isn’t hers,_ and she knows that, but it doesn’t keep her mind from **dreaming** of him at night. Imagining his hand holding hers in the halls, or having his eyes looking into hers when they wake up together after a long night of cuddling and kisses.

His hazel eyes looking back into her dark brown ones, making her feel **strong and safe** , momentarily forgetting she _didn’t_ grow up here in Auradon. He’s truly the perfect boy, the perfect choice to be _king_ , and the one she knows she’s meant to be with. Except for one problem: he’s dating her best friend.


End file.
